You're a Fine Girl
by Silvermoon Dragonfairy
Summary: The story of Brandy (from the song), and the man she fell in love with. Please R&R. Not really a musical or a play, but since they got rid of the Song Fic section, this is the next best place for it.
1. Tell the Story, Lass

Disclaimer:I do not own the song "Brandy" or anything therein.  
  
On with the show!  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Brandy touched the locket absentmindedly. Her thoughts drifted back to the sailor who had given it to her momentarily, until a voice shouting for more beer brought her back to reality.  
  
"Thanks, Brandy." The man said gratefully, patting her on the back. "You're always a sight for sore eyes."  
  
"When I'm done sailing, I'll marry you!" Another joked. Brandy smiled teasingly.  
  
"Would you, now?" She asked. "You don't seem in a hurry to leave the sea life and do that, Mark Avery?"  
  
"Ah, you know sailing's my life, Brandy!" Mark replied, "Besides, you're still in love with the fella' that gave you that." He pointed at the locket. Brandy nodded, touching it again.  
  
"Who's that from?" The first sailor asked, gazing at the locket out of the corner of his eye. Brandy hesitated for a moment, thinking back four years ago.  
  
"You probably don't want to hear that story." She replied, "It takes a while to tell."  
  
"I have nowhere to go for the rest of the week," The sailor said, "Go ahead and tell me the story, lass."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
~Four Years Earlier~  
  
It was a terrible storm that night. Everyone had been forced to come indoors because of the torrent, and the tavern was louder than usual. I was busy, as were all the barmaids, serving the sailors their whisky. All but one.  
  
It seems that he had been forgotten in a rush to get inside. By the time he entered the tavern, he had been beaten black and blue by the hail. Sarah (she was closest to the door, I rember that), she saw him first, and yelped. The bar fell silent, and turned to look at the annonymus sailor who had just entered. He lifted his eyes momentarily, then collapsed on the floor.  
  
The boss and Doc Fairbanks carried him upstairs to one of the rooms, and I followed. It was perhaps twenty minutes before the doctor came out, but it felt so much longer.  
  
"Unconcious." Doc Fairbanks announced solemnly. "He's going to require constant care until he wakes up."  
  
"I'll do it." I volunteered immeadeatly. The boss looked at me as if I were crazy.  
  
"And what if he's a murderer, Brandy?" He asked me, "I'm not gonna let you get killed, trying to save this man's life when we know nothing about him." We argued for a few moments, and finally he relented. "All right. You'll take care of him. But here," He handed me a gun, "Keep this with you at all times, and if he tries to hurt you in any way, don't hesitate to use it."  
  
"Yes sir." I said, taking the gun.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Please R&R! I know this is slightly different than most song fics, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! And if anyone knows the real name of the song, please tell me. 


	2. Awake

No reviews. Oh well, I'll get over it.  
  
Disclaimer:THe song, "Brandy" does not belong to me.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
For the next two days, I watched over the man. Doc Fairbanks came in two or three times to see if the stranger had woken up, and each time left disapointed.  
  
Saturday afternoon, I turned my back for a moment to look out the window. It was such a lovely day, unlike the dismal one a few days ago, when the unknown sailor had come to us.  
  
When I turned back around, he seemed to still be sleeping, and I decided to leave after checking his bruises. As I started to check his left arm, he grabbed me suddenly. I yelped and searched hopelessly for my gun; I realized to late that I had layed it on the table at the end of the bed.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded quietly. I struggled to get away, but his grip was strong.  
  
"My name is Brandy, sir. I work here at the tavern." I said quickly, and he let me go.  
  
"Brandy, eh?" He snorted. "Speakin' of which, ya' got anything to drink around here?" He let go of me, and I stumbled, trying to regain my balance.  
  
"I...I'll go check." I replied. He nodded, and I hurried downstairs.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Woah, what's the rush?" The boss asked, as I grabbed a bottle of whisky and practically ran back towards the stairs.  
  
"He's awake, Mr. Rend!" I said quickly. "He wants something to drink." I ran up the stairs, and Mr. Rend yelled out that someone ought to get Doc Fairbanks.  
  
"Back already? You're pretty fast." The paitent asked, as I handed him the bottle.  
  
"A girl has to move fast to work here." I replied. He looked at me and grinned, taking a drink. A few silent moments passed.  
  
"What are you doing?" I turned to see Doc Fairbanks in the doorway. "A man in your condition shouldn't be drinking." He walked across the floor and wrestled the whisky out the stranger's hand. "Now..."  
  
A volly of questions followed. Doc asked who the man was (Erick Mecor), how he felt (just fine, although he'd feel better if he had his whisky back), and so on.  
  
"Well, you seem alright." Doc said finally. "Just a week of rest ought to do it. And no alcohol of any kind, you understand?" Erick nodded solemnly, giving me a sly wink when the doctor had turned his back.  
  
"I'll make sure of that, sir." I said, trying to fight my smile. The doctor took one look at me, humphed, and left. I broke down laughing, and handed Erick his bottle of whisky once again.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Sorry it took so long to finally get this chapter up. Please r&r. 


	3. The Story Contines

I don't own the song "Brandy", so on and so forth...  
  
Brandy -- Thank you for noticing! I have made the appropriate change.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"The wind was stronger than I'd ever known it to be...Thunder crashed about us like death t'weren't to far behind..."  
  
I listened, hanging on every word that he said. Erick told his story several times every day, and yet it never changed. Regardless, it captured me, every detail seemed to come alive as he spoke them.  
  
As the story ended, and people drifted away, his eyes met mine, and he winked at me. I blushed and went to serve the rest of my customers.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"I hate to see him go." I told Sarah, as I picked up the drinks for my next table. "This week has gone by far too fast."  
  
"Mr. Rend wouldn't like it if he heard you sayin' that, Brandy." Sarah scolded. "You know we aren't allowed to fall in love."  
  
"Who said anything about love?" I said innocently. "I'm just going to miss him, that's all. The stories he told were amazing."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Sarah said, not believing me. I just shook my head and went to serve the drinks.  
  
"Hey, Brandy. Come here." I turned to see Erick at the foot of the steps, dressed and ready to go. I served my drinks quickly and went to him. "I have something for you."  
  
He held out his hand, and showed me a simple chain, with a locket on it, both silver. Engraved on the locket was his name, Erick Mecor, in bold letters.  
  
"Thank you..." I murmured. Erick smiled, undid the latch, and stepped behind me to put it on my neck.  
  
"Now I'll be with you, no matter where I go." He said.  
  
"Where did you get it?" I asked, and he opened his mouth to answer, but was inturrupted.  
  
"Brandy?" It was Mr. Rend. "Get over here now, there's work to be done!"  
  
"That can wait until later." Erick said in reply to my question. "I promise I'll be back within a years time, Brandy." He picked up his bag, and walked out the door. I stood frozen for a moment, before Mr. Rend's yells woke me out of my trance and sent me running to serve the customers.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Brandy?" I jumped as Mr. Rend's irritated voice woke me from my memory. "Aren't you done with dishes yet?"  
  
I looked down to see that I was only half finnished with the dishes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Rend. I'm not quite sure what's wrong with me." I apologized.  
  
"Well, you'd best sort it out, and soon. I'd hate to fire one of my best girls." Mr. Rend replied, and headed towards the door. "Lock up when your done."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Rend." I said, nodding. 


	4. Romantic Evening Ruined

I don't own the song "Brandy", so on and so forth...  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
A year had come and gone. Erick's promise to return was as strong in my mind as it had ever been, ever since he had first made it. I waited impaitently, looking over my shoulder every half hour, every day as I served the sailors their usual favorites.  
  
"You seem out of it, Brandy." One commented. "You feelin' sick or something?"  
  
"Something." I replied shortly, and left it at that, despite his attempt to drag more information out of me. Where on earth was Erick?  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
That night, I locked the door to the tavern, and slowly walked up the stairs to my room. It was good fortune that Mr. Rend allowed me to stay in the tavern; I hadn't enough money for a place of my own, and the streets in Noca were dangerous at night anyhow.  
  
Still, I couldn't quite relax. When Erick had been here, we would go on walks up to a small hill not far from the tavern to watch the boats and sailors in the port; I figured that this might help me calm down. Halfway up the stairs, I turned and went back down.  
  
'Besides, even if the worst iSHOULD/i happen,' I thought, 'I've got a knife from the kitchen, and it's not like I don't know how to fight.'  
  
I stepped outside, locked the door for a second time, and breathed deep. It was wonderful to be outside in the night air again. I walked up the street, looking for the hidden path that Erick had shown me.  
  
A hand fell on my shoulder, and I jumped. "It's that way." I turned, and sighed in relief. It was Erick.  
  
"What took you so long?" I demanded. "I've been worried for the past week that something happened to you before you could come back to me!" Erick gave a weak smile, and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, I did say a year, didn't I?" He murmured. "Come on. Let's go up to our old spot and talk like we used to."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Once on top of the hill, Erick and I were talking as we always had. The year that had at first seemed an eternity, seemd now to be only a few short weeks, and yet so much had happened that we wanted to share with each other. We often found ourselves talking over each other in excitment to share what had happened.  
  
"Then Sarah dropped the entire tray..."  
  
"And remember how I told you it's not a good idea to...? Well, Mart..."  
  
And so the conversation went, until I mentioned the dress I was making for one of the serving girls at the tavern.  
  
"Jessie found this beautiful fabric, and for really cheap too. I promised to make her a dress out of it..."  
  
"Speaking of which," Erick interrupted, reaching for his pack, "I've brought you back a few things."  
  
"Like what?" I wanted to know. Erick smiled, pulling out a beautiful dark blue dress and laying it in my lap. "Oh, Erick, it's wonderful!" I exclaimed. The dress was made of silk, and I held it against my body to envision what it would be like to where it.  
  
"It'll go well with the necklace I gave you." He said, lifting the locket. I nodded in silent agreement. "I also brought you this." Erick pulled out a Japanese tea set.  
  
"Lovely!" I commented giddly, "But...what will I do with it?"  
  
"Host a tea party for all your friends!" He joked, then said more seriously, "Display it. If I see it in your window the next time I come to visit, I'll know you still work here."  
  
"You're leaving again?" I demanded.  
  
"In a week." Erick replied softly. I gave him a perturbed look. "It's not like I have a choice, Brandy." I gathered up the tea set into the dress, and stood up, ready to leave.  
  
"Great. You come for one week just to drop off a couple of gifts, and leave again." I huffed, making my way slowly down the hill. Erick followed close behind.  
  
"What were you expecting? A proposal?" At this, I stopped and glared at him. True, I had hoped that he would ask me to marry him. We had been so close when he left the first time, that I was sure that he would propose soon. Yet he continued to treat our relationship as if it were not as serious as it had become.  
  
"I suggest that if you are going to have that attitude about me, that you do not come into my tavern anymore." I replied haughtily, before walking the rest of the way down the hill, Erick following me all the wall, asking me to wait.  
  
When I finally reached the door, I unlocked it quickly, slipped inside, closed the door and locked it again before he could get inside to make any further protest.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Please review! 


	5. What's Taking Him So Long?

I don't own the song "Brandy". It belongs, I do believe, to Looking Glass, or to someone who worked with them when they recorded the song.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
~Two years later, at the time when the story started~  
  
"It took me some time before I put the tea set in the window. Nearly a year passed before I did." Brandy finished.  
  
"Have you seen him since?" Brandy shook her head sadly at the sailor's question. "And what about the tea set? Did you ever put it in the window?"  
  
"Yes, about a month later." Brandy murmured, and it looked as though she was fighting back tears. "I wanted to tell him...I still do I suppose. I keep hoping he'll come back so that I can say I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? For what?" The sailor wanted to know.  
  
"For trying to force him to stay." Brandy explained, as if the young man ought to have already known. "It wasn't fair of me to expect such a thing."  
  
"Well," The sailor replied slowly, "You may as well take the tea set out of your window. You'll never get the chance to tell Eric how you feel."  
  
"What do you mean?" Brandy demanded, slamming her tray down onto the table. The bar went silent; no one had seen Brandy get so upset before. The sailor flinched slightly, then stood up and gathered his things.  
  
Looking Brandy straight in the eye, he softly declared, "Eric died...one and a half years ago. His ship was sunk, and he drowned." Brandy gasped, horrorstruck, and a look between disbelief and hopelessness crossed her face. "I'm very sorry, miss, but it's true. Now if you'll excuse me..." The young sailor stepped out into the miserably sunny day.  
  
Brandy covered her face, and sat in the now vancant chair. The bar was now not only filled with noise again, but tension as well. Sarah finally placed a comforting hand on Brandy's shoulder, and Brandy looked up.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it now, Brandy." Sarah murmured. "Just go up to your room, and let yourself cry as hard as you need. I'll take your customers until you can come back to work." Brandy nodded numbly.  
  
Sarah helped Brandy stumble up the stairs and into her room. Once Sarah had closed the door behind her, Brandy threw herself on her bed, and the tears fell freely.  
  
~THE END~  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Kinda depressing, huh? Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted.  
  
Anyway, thanks to my three reviewers:  
  
Brandi  
  
Banba McCuill  
  
Brandy  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and to tell me what you thought about it! 


End file.
